galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Galactica's Multiverse
Essentially the central basis and or structure of the Multiverse or endless parallel Alternate Universes connected in someway to the Battlestar Galactica universe (both of its original and "reimagined" series) consists of varing near endless storylines created by the editors and writers here on Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki. The following article acts as both a listing and basic ruleset for creating a new Alternating reality Story/Series. Laws of the Multiverse 1) all Universes will be named after the main ships (Battlestar) or the name of the story. 2) all stories are different realites as they are not Canon, even if they deal with altering the ending storyline of either the original or TRS series or untold story from either the original or TRS series. If the story is greatly differing from the central/canon however (Commander Adama is a woman, an early ceasefire between the Cylons and Colonial Fleet...etc) It is a differing reality. Also some stories are so differing yet similar they can be construed as what are known as "Quantum realities" or massive changes in the canon timeline that exist as realities on their own. However remember all stories here are fan fiction and are not Canon such as Battlestar Galactica Wiki used only Canon information. 3) Dimension can change (even dramatically), But only according to the permission and will of the realities creator(s). This does not include the name of the Dimension as that would conflict with Laws One. Other editors can add and do constructive cleanup edits to others pages but cannot completely rewrite or erase the creations of others. 4) Some Dimensions, may be very close to Dimension Zero or Dimension One for example Dimension Eleven (Battleground Colonies' Universe), and some dimension are very different for example Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe). 5) However the Founder of this wiki can says otherwise to all these laws, the word of not only the founder is final but (depending on the situation) also the Quorum of Twelve as well and not open for debate. Note: TRS and RDM are abbreviation for the new Battlestar Galactica series. RDM have been used in the past but Battlestar Galactica Wiki have started to used TRS instead. Dimension Zero "D0" (The Original Universe) (Canon's Universe) The Original Battlestar Galactica Series (TOS) Battlestar Galactica 1980 Dimension One "D1" (The New Universe) (Canon's Universe) The New Battlestar Galactica Series (TNS) "The Re-Imagined Battlestar Galactica Series (TRS)" Caprica (Series) Blood And Chrome (series) Dimension Two "D2" (Warstar Galactica's Universe) WarStar Galactica or WSG universe is an long term alternating post Galactica 1980 timeline Dimension Three "D3" (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) Battlestar Sword The Twins of BG99 Battlestar Chiron Dreadnaught Tempest Death of the Andraste Dimension Four "D4" (Battlestar Hyperion/Pegasus's Universe) Battlestar Hyperion Volume 1: The Forgotten Battlestar Hyperion Volume 2: Decisions and Discoveries Battlestar Hyperion Volume 3: Redemption Battlestar Hyperion Volume 4: Stoking The Fire Battlestar Hyperion Volume 5: Survival Instincts Pegasus Book 01: Survival from Anhilation Pegasus Book 02: Beyond the Threshold Pegasus Book 03: The Cylon Gauntlet Pegasus Book 04: Searching, Surviving, Surmounting Pegasus Book 05: Rescue and Retribution Pegasus Book 06: Locating their allies Pegasus Book 07: Undefeated and Unforsaken Pegasus Book 08: Continuing the Quest Pegasus Book 09: Comrades in Arms Pegasus Book 10: Return to the Fray Dimension Five "D5" (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Battlestar: Prelude Battlestar Cerberus: No Business Like It Battlestar Hermes: Departure Battlestar Hermes: Faststar Battlestar Hermes: Memories of Scylla Battlestar Hermes: Salvage Battlestar Hermes: Son of Sagittaron Chronicles of the First Cylon War The Bounce Global Defense: Sides of the Same Coin (Caprica Series) Global Defense: The Truth in Prejudice (Caprica Series) Battlestar Victorious Volume 1: Those Left Behind Battlestar Victorious Volume 2: The Return Home Battlestar Victorious Volume 3: Honor and Duty Flight of the Libran Ride of the Valkyrie The Devil You Know Thrill Week Loss of the Achilles Ghost Ship Hermes vs. Victorious Dimension Six "D6" (Battlestar Stryker's Universe) The Stryker Chronicles Dimension Seven "D7" (Battlestar Polaris's Universe) Battlestar Polaris Dimension Eight "D8" (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Battlestar Leonidas Volume One: A Storm on the Horizon Battlestar Leonidas Volume Two: Opening Volley Battlestar Leonidas Volume Three: Times Are Changing Battlestar Leonidas Volume Four: The Calm before the Storm Dimension Nine "D9" (Battlestar Acropolis's Universe A) Battlestar Acropolis Dimension Ten "D10" (Battlestar Acropolis's Universe B) Battlestar Acropolis Version 2 Dimension Eleven "D11" (Battleground Colonies's Universe) Battleground Colonies Battleground Colonies: Part 1 Rewrite Battleground Colonies: Part 2 Battleground Colonies: Part 3 Battleground Colonies: Part 3 Battleground Colonies: Part 4 Battleground Colonies: Part 5 Battleground Colonies: Part 6 Battleground Colonies: Part 7 Battleground Colonies: Part 8 Battleground Colonies: Part 9 Battleground Colonies: Battelstar Orion Battleground Colonies: Part 10: Political Murder Battleground Colonies: Part 11: All Hell Breaks Loose Battleground Colonies: Part 12: Darkness Rises Battleground Colonies: Delta Seven Battleground Colonies: Part 13 Echoes from the Past Battleground Colonies: Part 14 Pandora Dimension Twelve "D12" (Revisited's Universe) Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries Season One Episode One: 33 Episode Two: Water Episode Three: Bastille Day Episode Four: Act of Contrition Episode Five: You Can't Go Home Again Note: Dimension Twelve is an upcoming revisited of the New Battlestar Galactica Series. It is writing by Mark Berryman, Wes Imlay and Allen Knott. '' Dimension Thirteen "D13" Dimension Fourteen "D14" (Battlestar Therion's Universe) Battlestar Therion Dimension Fifteen "D15" (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) Season One Episode One: Operation Outreach Episode Two: Specter of the Past Episode Three: Land of the Gods Episode Four: Wrath of Prometheus Episode Five: Homefront Episode Six: Children of the Exiles Episode Seven: Children of the Exiles Part 2 Episode Eight Hide and Seek Episode Nine: Desperate Times Episode Ten: Tears of Angels Season Two Episode One: In the Shadow of Evil Episode Two: Grave Covenant Episode Three: The Ones Left Behind Episode Four: The Rescue Episode Five: The Hunters Episode Six: Gamma Episode Seven: Ghost Ship Episode Eight: Ghost Ship Part 2 Episode Nine: Atlantia Episode Ten: Be All My Sins Remembered Season Three Episode One: Homecoming Episode Two: Secrets Episode Three: Wolf in the Fold Episode Four: Black Wolf Episode Five: Athena's Tears Episode Six: Dust and Bones Episode Seven: "Pandora" (In the Planning Stages) Dimension Sixteen "D16" (Those Who Stand's Universe) '''BSG: Those Who Stand' Dimension Seventeen "D17" (Rebirth of a Legion's Universe) Dimension Eighteen "D18" Dimension Eighteen is also known as Dimension One Eight One. It begins on Day 748 of the Cylon War and is an alternate universe that blends in Battlestar story elements from the new and old series while putting its own twist on things. While firmly set in the new series it is influenced by other sci-fi franchises too. Dimension Nineteen "D19" (Battlestar Dauntless's Universe) Dimension Twenty "D20" (Betrayal's Universe) Battlestar Galactica: Betrayal Volume One: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Women Scorned Dimension Twenty One "D21" (The Arrival's Universe) The Arrival Dimension Twenty One is a multiverse setting influenced heavily by 'New Cap City' and 'Dieselpunk'. It imagines a Colonial exodus made possible by the Lords of Kobol to Earth. The resulting confusion is only compounded by the arrival of rebellious clankers; the brutal and cunning Cylons. Dimension Twenty Two "D22" The setting of a crossover universe for Battlestar Galactica and Mass Effect (with Earth not yet revealed) that is mostly true to the series but has AU insertions from various other fictions. This work is posted on fanfiction.net Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Galactica (TOS) Category:Fan Series Category:Stories Category:Alternate Universe Stories Category:Stub-Working on it